<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy (AKA Big T)'s Exile Diary by professional_idiot27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022964">Tommy (AKA Big T)'s Exile Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_idiot27/pseuds/professional_idiot27'>professional_idiot27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream manipulates Tommy, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Mostly Canon Compliant, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit POV, basically if tommy had a diary in exile, it's my first time posting anything on ao3 so don't judge too harshly lol, no beta we die like tubbo in the festival, these tags are all over the place sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_idiot27/pseuds/professional_idiot27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostbur tells Tommy that he should try to write a diary while in exile.</p><p>So he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I guess I'm starting a diary now.</p><p>Wilbur told me that writing things down helps him feel a lot better and he told me to try it too.</p><p>So now I am.</p><p>I guess I have to write down my feelings or whatever?</p><p> </p><p>I already hate this. This reminds me of my homework that I had to write for Fundy during my probation.</p><p>Still, I would rather be on probation than be exiled.</p><p> </p><p>I miss everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi!! this is my first time posting any of my writing online, so yeah. still trying to figure out how ao3 works lol. i'll try my best to keep this up-to-date when new streams happen. i hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream exploded all my armor again.</p><p>I hate that green bastard so much. He's the reason I'm exiled in the first place! If this bitch wanted me gone so bad, then why does he keep sticking around and fucking with me?</p><p>He probably just wants to rub his victory in my face.</p><p>Well, when I get enough shit to be able to fight him, that green fuck is gonna get a sword in HIS face. We'll see who's laughing then.</p><p>Oh yeah, BadBoyHalo also gave me a gift today.</p><p>He definitely gave it to me out of pity. I didn't want to take it cuz I don't take no fuckin pity gifts, but he was really insistent that it wasn't out of pity or whatever so I just took it so he would shut up.</p><p>He gave me a new disc: Chirp. I listened to it with him. It made me think of a female astronaut named Clara. I don't know why, but it did.</p><p>I secretly gave it back to him when Dream showed up. If Dream knew I had it he probably would've taken it and kept it with my other discs. Badboyhalo told me that he buried it underneath my chest.</p><p>I hope Dream doesn't find it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mentions of suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap came with Dream today.</p><p>Dream blew up my armor AGAIN. He's probably gonna pull this shit every day. I'm already fucking tired of it.</p><p>Wilbur showed them around Logstedshire and Dream gave him a bunch of gifts. That's not fair, why does Wilbur get gifts and I don't? He's dead anyway.</p><p>Not that I would accept any gifts that the green bastard would give me, but still.</p><p>Sapnap said that there was a big Christmas tree in the Dream SMP. Apparently, Captain Puffy built it. We went into the nether and walked to the portal that goes to the Dream SMP, but Dream threatened to kill me if I went through. Wilbur and Sapnap went in to get a picture of it for me.</p><p>I stood near the edge of the bridge while I waited for them.</p><p>I was looking around and I started staring at the lava.</p><p> </p><p>It looked really nice.</p><p> </p><p>Dream pushed me away from the edge and said that it wasn't my time to die.</p><p>I told him that it was never my time to die.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>I really liked that picture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream didn't show up today!</p><p>I got to keep my armor on me for today at least, so that was good.</p><p>I checked under my chest and the disc that BadBoyHalo gave to me was still there, so I hid it in one of Wilbur's empty barrels. I had to get an ender chest so I could keep it safe, but I didn't have any blaze powder so I had to go to the nether to get some.</p><p>There was a chest next to the portal with a letter inside from Ranboo. He's the first person from the Dream SMP or L'manburg to contact me without making fun of me.</p><p>I like him.</p><p>I found him in the nether and he agreed to help me get some blaze rods. We couldn't find the nether fortress though so Ranboo went to go get Fundy to help us. I don't know why Fundy didn't visit me earlier, since he seemed like he didn't want me to be exiled during the meeting with Dream.</p><p>Whatever, it doesn't matter.</p><p>We spent all day trying to get enough blaze rods and I kept getting burned. When we finally finished I accidentally dropped them into the lava. Fundy let me have some of his spares though.</p><p> </p><p>I fucked the whole thing up, didn't I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was here before I woke up.</p><p>I guess he decided to show up extra early to make up for him not being here yesterday.</p><p>I wish he would just leave.</p><p>Of course, he blew up my armor again. His warning hits hurt a lot more today, because of all my burns from going to the nether. I think he noticed, but he didn't do anything about it.</p><p>I went into the nether again, with Wilbur this time, but I don't remember why.</p><p>Lazarbeam was there too, but he accidentally fell into the lava. Me and Wilbur saved him so he didn't die, but we didn't do it fast enough. He got burned really bad.</p><p>I don't think he likes me very much.</p><p>Technoblade also showed up for some reason. I hate that stupid pig. Him and his stupid speech about some guy named Theseus or whatever. All he did was come to my home to mock me.</p><p>My home.</p><p>This isn't my home.</p><p>After everyone had left, Wilbur gave me a compass. It was all purple-y and it had the words "Your Tubbo" engraved on the side. He said that it'll always point to where Tubbo is, so that I'll always know where he is and I'll always be able to find him.</p><p>I put it in my ender chest, right next to Chirp.</p><p>I think Tubbo would like the way Chirp sounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day...6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream blew up my armor and my diamond sword this time.</p><p>I decided to make a bridge from the portal hub in the nether to Logstedshire so it would be easier to visit me.</p><p>The only reason people didn't visit me was because it was too hard.</p><p>It's not like they don't like me.</p><p>Right?</p><p>I told Dream about my idea and he made a new portal that was closer to Logstedshire. It took a bit but we eventually got the links to work.</p><p>I started to build the bridge out of cobblestone (the best block) and Dream helped me.</p><p>Lazarbeam showed up while we were building the bridge. He said that he thinks it would help people visit.</p><p>I wanted to show him around Logstedshire, but Dream said that he already went there while I was gone. So did Tubbo.</p><p>Why would they visit me when I wasn't there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armor blown up, as usual.</p><p>Lazarbeam visited me today. He gave me a fire resistance potion and another disc. This one was named Far I think. It was okay. I liked Chirp better.</p><p>We listened to the disc together and I even got Dream to join us. He didn't try to steal the disc or anything, so that was nice.</p><p>Then he told Lazar about how he blows up my armor everyday. Dream offered to do it again if he wanted.</p><p>He did.</p><p>I got mad at him and I tried to attack him but Dream stopped me. Probably a smart move on his part.</p><p>I don't think Lazar is my friend.</p><p>Me and Dream continued working on the bridge, since we didn't finish it yesterday. We trapped Lazar and Connor in the nether portal. That was pretty funny.</p><p>I think Dream likes me a little more now.</p><p>...</p><p>Maybe he'll start being a bit nicer to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day...8?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wasn't here today.</p><p>Yesterday he told me that Technoblade lives nearby, so I decided to quickly check to see if he was lying. It took most of the day, but I eventually found his house. It was so cold. Why does he live in the middle of a snow biome anyway? That's kind of dumb.</p><p>There was no one home, and I was a little tempted to steal some of his shit, but I decided not to. Dream would probably be angry if I did.</p><p>Somehow, Phil knew that I was at Techno's house. Maybe he was coming back and saw me walking around. He messaged me and told me to leave, and that Techno wouldn't be happy if I was near his house without him.</p><p>I don't give a fuck about what Technoblade thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day...Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armor blew up again, I had to light it this time because Dream didn't have any arrows.</p><p>I had a really good idea today! I'm gonna have a beach party tomorrow and have Wilbur invite everyone so that they can all visit me!</p><p>Tubbo might even be there!</p><p>Speaking of Tubbo, I saw him today while I was preparing the beach. He didn't say anything. I think it was just a hallucination. Dream said that he didn't see anything.</p><p>But Wilbur said that he saw him?</p><p>...</p><p>It doesn't matter, Tubbo's going to be at the party anyway!</p><p>Dream, Wilbur, Fundy, and Phil all helped me prepare the beach for tomorrow. I think it looks really nice. I even made a cake!</p><p>I hope everyone likes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. day 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one came.</p><p>Not a single fucking person came to my party.</p><p>Except Dream.</p><p>He was there, late, but still there.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to destroy the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me his trident to play around with, since it started raining. I managed to hit a few trick shots. It was pretty cool. </p><p>He let me keep my armor and even gave me one of his tridents. He was really nice today. I liked it a lot. It was nice.</p><p>We built a few dumb things together. It was a lot of fun, even though no one else was there. I also built a chest room while Dream was messing around instead of helping.</p><p>Dream was the only one I saw today.</p><p> </p><p>He's the only friend I have left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. did i skip a day? is it day 12 or 11 or 13?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wasn't here today. I don't know why. What does he do on the days that he doesn't show up?</p><p>Badboyhalo and Captain Puffy built a statue of Tubbo next to Logstedshire as a "gift".</p><p>I took it down.</p><p>Ranboo left me another letter. It was under my bed this time. I wrote my response and put it back for him to read.</p><p>I built a screaming station away from Logstedshire so I could let everything out by yelling.</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>I found Jack Manifold in the nether. He spooked me so I decided to mine the floor under him. He fell into the lava but he somehow managed to get out without dying, but just barely.</p><p>I didn't really care that he almost died.</p><p>I don't think that's a good thing.</p><p>He healed a bit after a while and he griefed Logstedshire as revenge.</p><p>I couldn't find the ability to care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day...14 maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wasn't here today either. Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me anymore?</p><p>But he was being so nice.</p><p> </p><p>I bumped into Ranboo in the nether today. He also accidentally fell into the lava like Jack Manifold did, except I didn't mine the floor that Ranboo was standing on. I don't think I would want to do that to him.</p><p>He was able to get out of the lava without getting too burnt, since he was wearing netherite armor, which was good.</p><p>I decided to make a room under Ghostbur's house where I could keep stuff without Dream knowing. The only people that know it exists is me and Ranboo.</p><p>Where did Ghostbur go anyway? He's been gone ever since the day of the party.</p><p>Even the ghost left me huh?</p><p>Dream really is the only one I've got left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: implied suicide/suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream's not here. He's been gone for three days.</p><p>What did I do wrong?</p><p>I built a new area today. It's a little ways away from Logstedshire, near the ocean. I call it my "thinking palace". It's where I'm gonna write my new book. I even made a new bench there, with a jukebox and everything.</p><p>I've been so tired lately. My clothes are all torn and dirty. My shoes are barely hanging together. My hair is a mess. I have giant bags under my fading blue eyes.</p><p>I'm all alone.</p><p>If things keep going like this...</p><p>I don't know how much time I'll have left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. i don't know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream wasn't here today either.</p><p>But I wasn't alone today.</p><p>I was in the nether because I realized that destroying the bridge was the stupidest idea I've had in a VERY long time. I don't know what I was thinking, making it harder for people to come visit me.</p><p>I just need people to visit me.</p><p>Ranboo and Niki showed up while I was working on the bridge. It was the first time I've seen Niki after getting exiled. Why didn't she visit me before? She said that she didn't know I was exiled.</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>We all talked for a bit while I made a new bridge to Logstedshire. I really wanted it to have green somewhere in it for some reason. I don't know why. I used the concrete from Tubbo's statue to make it green.</p><p>I hope Dream likes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. a good day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream came back today!</p><p>He blew up my armor again, but it's okay. I'm just glad that he's back.</p><p>We found Mexican Dream in the nether and I showed him around Logstedshire. I also made up a nickname for him: MD!</p><p>We all just kind of messed around and made jokes with each other all day. It was a lot of fun. MD is really funny.</p><p>Dream pretended to be MD's girlfriend while we built a house for MD to stay in, since he's technically homeless. The house got blown up by a creeper, but we rebuilt it pretty quickly.</p><p>I was going to show them my thinking palace, but they got distracted because they found my chest with old pictures of Tubbo. Dream tried to destroy them but I managed to hide some of them in my secret room.</p><p>I don't know why Dream did that.</p><p>Anyway, I actually have a friend now!</p><p>Well, other than Dream, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>Also...I keep waking up in the water. Like, deep in the water. I don't know why. Maybe I've started sleepwalking?</p><p>Maybe I should ask Dream about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you haven't noticed yet, i like to split each stream into 2 days since each stream is so packed with content. i honestly couldn't take this stream seriously with mexican dream being there lmao but i tried my best to put it in the vibe that i'm going for in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. i didn't like today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: implied suicide/suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MD died today.</p><p>We were all messing around, like yesterday. It was fun until Dream starting destroying some of MD's pictures. MD got mad and starting attacking Dream.</p><p>The fight wasn't very long, even though they had the same tools and armor.</p><p>We had a grave for MD and Dream said we should keep the house as a memorial. We destroyed the pictures though, since Dream didn't want them there.</p><p>Dream left a little while after that, but I asked him if Drista could come tomorrow. He said yes.</p><p>Lazarbeam showed up after Dream left. He decided to give me 13, literally the WORST disc, as a "gift". </p><p>I told him to fuck off.</p><p> </p><p>I think tomorrow is gonna be the last day for me. I'm not sure, but I don't think I'll be able to go on for much longer.</p><p>I'll keep going for now though, at least so that I can see Drista tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Drista's visit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drista actually visited!</p><p>We messed around for a while together. She kept destroying things, but it was a lot of fun. She built a sign of her name in Logstedshire with bedrock so I wouldn't be able to take it down. I have no idea how she got bedrock in the first place.</p><p>After a while she starting complaining about how she wanted to go to the Dream SMP. I asked her to let me go into the Dream SMP with her for the day. She asked Dream if I could go and after a little bit of convincing, he said yes!</p><p>We went into the Dream SMP together and it was great! We got a bunch of dogs but Drista named them all Bruno and then they all died. I think Sam killed most of them.</p><p>Technoblade was there too. Even though I don't like him, we still had a bit of fun. Me, him, and Drista all listened to Pigstep together while I rapped to it.</p><p>I also saw Tubbo there. He didn't really say anything. I'm still not really sure if he was, yknow.</p><p>Real.</p><p>Still, it was really fun seeing everyone again today! And seeing the Dream SMP! And L'manburg!</p><p>...</p><p>I wanna go back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quackity and technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity came to visit me with some gifts.</p><p>They were pretty shit gifts.</p><p>But hey, he still came to visit and we had a pretty fun time. I showed him around and he said that I should build a church, so I did. He said that it looks like shit, but what does he know about logs anyway?</p><p>Technoblade also showed up. Honestly, he wasn't all that terrible to hang out with. I'll be able to tolerate him as long as there's someone else there too.</p><p>So much has happened in the last 2 days, and now I'm just really tired.</p><p> </p><p>Do I have anything left to look forward to anymore?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fucked up.</p><p>Dream found my secret room. I put all my important stuff in there today before he came (I don't know why) and then he found it.</p><p>He was really mad. I tried to apologize to him but he blew up everything. He took all my stuff and now I can't go into the nether and no one can visit me anymore. He said that I needed to learn how to listen. How to be good.</p><p>But I was being good, I swear!</p><p>I apologized so many times and I meant it!</p><p> </p><p>I really really fucked up.</p><p>I'm so sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finally see why Dream was here in the first place.</p><p>He wasn't here to be my friend! He was here to WATCH me!</p><p>To OBSERVE!</p><p>He said, on the first day that I was exiled, that I was the ONLY ONE who wouldn't listen to what he says. That I was just an annoying BUG that he couldn't flick off.</p><p>That bastard never gave a SHIT about me! He was never my friend. He just pretended to be.</p><p>And he almost fooled me.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>Instead, I decided, FUCK THIS GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!</p><p>I ran away from Logstedshire so Dream wouldn't be able to find me. Of course, I'm not gonna do all the work of getting my shit back myself, so I just went to Technoblade's house (since I wrote down directions) and stole his shit.</p><p>He actually had a lot of really good stuff, so I made a little hole under his house so I could live there and steal more stuff if I wanted to. I call it DNRET (in honor of Tnret) and it's my new home!</p><p>Well, until I'm able to get my discs back.</p><p>Watch out Dream, because TOMMYINNIT IS BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOOOO THIS STREAM WAS A RIDE!!! I FUCKING LOVED IT!!! TOMMY'S BACK BABY HELL YEAH!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 1 in DNRET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, good news, Techno hasn't found me yet!</p><p>Not so great news, I think stealing shit from him is gonna be a bit harder than I thought.</p><p>But still, it's nothing a big man like me can't handle!</p><p>I got woken up by the sound of footsteps above me. It sounded like whoever was up there was in a hurry. It was probably Techno, but I don't know what he would be so panicked about.</p><p>After a while the footsteps got quieter until they stopped altogether, so I decided that Techno must have left and I got out of my little raccoon hole and I stole some more of his shit. I got some gapples, some more arrows for my crossbow, some food, and some more potions. I also found these weird green things, I think they're called scutes? I don't know what they're for but I took some anyway.</p><p>I was gonna go outside for a little bit and look at the bees and the turtles but I decided not to since it was still cold as shit outside and I was not trying to freeze to death. Plus, I could see Techno coming back to the house so I had to quickly get back to my room before he saw me.</p><p>I also found some string in one of Techno's chests, so I fixed the tears in my clothes. I tried to clean up some of my cuts and bruises myself but I gave up and just drank a regeneration potion instead. It fixed some of my injuries which is good enough for me.</p><p>I'm doing better now! My eyes are blue again and I've got my pep back! I feel like myself again!</p><p>I'm gonna get those discs back and no one's gonna stop me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 2 in Dnret? Or is it day 1 in Techno's house?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, uh, Techno found me today.</p><p>I was about to start going through his chests again when the front door opened and he was just, there. I panicked and I ran out of the house but he followed me and caught me. Then I tried to secretly get back into my room without him noticing but he saw me and now he knows that I've been living under his house.</p><p>He kept asking why I was in his house but I kind of started rambling and I don't think he really got anything I said. I told him that I was trying to get my discs back and he gave me a choice.</p><p>Option 1: I give him back everything I stole and leave.</p><p>Option 2: I help him take down L'manburg's government and he helps me get my discs back.</p><p>I picked option 2, BUT I made him promise that we would only do minor acts of terrorism, nothing major.</p><p>We're also not hurting or threatening Tubbo, at all.</p><p>Ranboo and Wilbur also showed up. Ranboo was giving Techno his stuff back because apparently Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo had a fight with Techno and he almost got executed? Something like that.</p><p>I asked Wilbur why he didn't come to my beach party since he was the one inviting everyone. He said that Dream had stopped him halfway through handing out invitations and told him to go for a walk in the woods, so he did and then he got lost. He said that Dream had said that he would finish inviting people.</p><p>He wouldn't do that, would he? I mean, Dream is an asshole, but he wouldn't do that, right?</p><p>Is Dream my friend? Was he ever my friend?</p><p>...</p><p>I don't want to think about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not sure how long i should keep updating this for, since we've obviously moved on to a new arc. i don't know, we'll just have to see where it goes i guess lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. sneaking around L'manburg 'n shit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went to L'manburg with Techno today!</p><p>We had a bunch of good shit on us so we could fight anyone who saw us (since both of us are still banned) and we also had some invisibility potions so we could go around all sneaky-like.</p><p>I think we were there to try to find Techno's stuff that got stolen during the battle they had but we couldn't find any of it so we just looted random people's houses instead.</p><p>Captain Puffy saw us at one point and tried to look for us, but we stayed hidden for long enough for her to give up.</p><p>I also had the amazing idea of setting up bunkers everywhere underground! We're gonna put a sign in each one that says "The Bunker" so people will think that there's only one.</p><p>We made a bunker under the new beehouse and one next to the sewers.</p><p>Oh yeah, Techno found the Final Control Room while we were in the sewers.</p><p>...I'm not ready to think about that one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i made this stream into one day instead of two because i felt like it lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dream's looking for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, a lot happened today.</p><p>Techno wanted to make an army of wolves so we had to go find some so we could breed them. We found one in the snowy woods but we couldn't find any others so I told Techno that I remember seeing some wolves back at Logstedshire. I really didn't want to go back, but we had to find another wolf, so we did.</p><p>We checked the woods around Logstedshire but we still didn't find any more wolves. I lost Techno at one point and I was panicking a lot because I didn't want to be alone. I went back home without Techno (I told him I was leaving with my communicator) because I really really didn't want to be there anymore.</p><p>Techno came back after a little bit and he said that Dream was asking him to meet at his home. I panicked because Dream is kind of hunting me? But I also wanted to see him. I don't know, it's really confusing.</p><p>Techno gave me an invisibility potion and told me to hide in an empty box that he had, so I did. Then Dream showed up and he asked Techno if he knew where I was. Techno said no.</p><p>Dream checked around the house and then left. I think he believed him.</p><p> </p><p>Techno lied to Dream for me. I didn't really think he would do that. What happens if Dream finds out Techno was lying? He would be furious.</p><p>I really hope he doesn't find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. going to L'manburg again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We went to L'manburg today to find another wolf for Techno.</p><p>We got separated for a little bit and I got a pet llama named Clarencio. He was kind of a dick and he kept spitting on me, but I kept him on a lead so he would follow me.</p><p>We went around L'manburg and we found Connor crouching down next to a wolf. I had the amazing idea to intimidate him by pretending to be Clarencio and it worked! He left and Techno was able to have the wolf.</p><p>Ranboo showed up before we had left so I pretended to be Clarencio with him as well. It didn't work as quickly as it did with Connor but eventually Ranboo left (probably because he was so intimidated) and we were able to get back to the nether portal. Clarencio didn't make it though because Techno killed him.</p><p>I also made my tower today! I figured out an easier way to make cobblestone towers and I really like how it turned out! It's definitely the highlight of our base.</p><p>Well, anything I made would be the highlight of our base.</p><p>Techno has enough wolves to breed his army now (even though the breeding part is kinda fucked up) so that's one more thing to check off the to-do list!</p><p>We're gonna get my discs back in no time!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is Ranboo's??? death by llama??? canon??? i don't know???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dream came back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream showed up at the house again.</p><p>I was trying to build another house while Techno was away and Wilbur joined me. We had to get more oak wood for it because we basically only had spruce wood which looks like shit compared to oak. I led us straight to an oak forest (cos I'm the human GPS) and we got a good amount of wood. Wilbur kept looking for his pet sheep named Friend that he had accidentally killed or something while we were walking back.</p><p>I got back home a little earlier than Wilbur did so I started building the new house but apparently DREAM was there and Wilbur led him STRAIGHT TO THE HOUSE!</p><p>I had to quickly hide using an invisibility potion I found in one of the chests and I went back into the box that I hid in the first time that Dream came here.</p><p>Wilbur showed Dream around the house and Dream asked him if he had seen me. Wilbur tried to lie to him but he's real shit at lying and Dream figured out that I've at least been here. I crawled out of the box to see what was happening (I was still invisible so it was fine) and I saw Dream finding my underground room. Then he just took the bell from the Prime Log and left!!! He fucking stole the Prime Bell!!!</p><p>So, uh, yeah. Dream might know where I am now. And that Techno lied about not knowing where I was.</p><p>Techno is gonna be pissed.</p><p>...</p><p>Well, what he doesn't know can't kill him, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. building my new house!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno still hasn't come back yet, so I continued building my new house today!</p><p>Wilbur was also there (he brought his pet sheep with him) but instead of actually helping me he kept saying that it looked like shit.</p><p>Well, he didn't say that exactly, but that's basically what he was implying, so it's the same thing really.</p><p>We got quite a bit done, it isn't completely finished yet but I actually really like it. Maybe Wilbur's advice actually helped.</p><p>Just a little bit, though.</p><p>At one point I ran out of oak wood and I had to go back to Logstedshire to get some more, but I left as soon as I could.</p><p>I don't like being there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. OPERATION SLASHCLAW!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went back into the Dream SMP today!</p><p>I decided that everyone should be more scared of us, so I had the amazing idea to build a sign above the prime path that says "2 DAYS". People will see that sign and they'll be like "What's gonna happen in 2 days??" and then the deadline will pass and nothing will happen so they'll be even MORE paranoid about it!</p><p>Plus, it's also Christmas in 2 days so that adds to the intimidation factor.</p><p>I also put some smaller signs around that had random operation names so people will be super confused about it! It'll work perfectly!</p><p>Ponk actually saw me making the "2 DAYS" sign, but I convinced him to not tell anyone about it so I think I'm good.</p><p>I can't wait to see how people will react!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. hanging with Phil!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, apparently Phil is just living with us now and not in L'manburg, which is pretty cool.</p><p>I hung out with him today while I made a path in the nether from the Dream SMP portal to the portal near our house, made out of cobblestone of course. I found a really good chest with a ton of cobblestone in it near the Dream SMP portal so I took it to make the path with.</p><p>Phil kept ranting about some video he watched earlier or something? I don't really know, it was kinda confusing and I also wasn't paying that much attention.</p><p>Anyway, now we have a path to follow so we can get to the Dream SMP easier!</p><p>I am SO good at being helpful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. christmas!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry about the little break but im back on my bullshit now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Christmas today!</p><p>I decided to get started on my to-do list today, so I went to Logstedshire so I could conquer it emotionally I guess? I walked around it for a while until I felt like I had been there long enough for it to count. Then, I put up a sign showing that I had conquered it! No one's going to see it, but I put it there anyway.</p><p>So that's one thing off the list!</p><p>Next, I went to L'manburg and redid my old house since Dream technically said that I could go there during Christmas, so I didn't have to sneak around or anything. I made the outside out of dirt because I wanted it to be like how it was when I first built it.</p><p>I miss those days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. techno's stuff is back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, we got Techno's stuff back today!</p><p>We did it by kidnapping Connor and holding him for ransom. We also did a bit of the good old advanced interrogation techniques, which was pretty fun.</p><p>Now that I think about it, this is like the third person me and Techno have kidnapped together, isn't it? Weird.</p><p>Anyway, we got Ranboo to go get Tubbo and apparently Tubbo thought I was dead or something? I have no idea why he would think that.</p><p>Well, he did basically leave me for dead in exile, so I guess it makes sense.</p><p>He tried to pull some bullshit about trying to visit me or something, but I wasn't having any of it. Me and Techno just got his stuff back and left.</p><p>Well, we tried to leave, but then DREAM was literally standing RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF THE PORTAL!!!</p><p>Dream tried to take me, probably to try and manipulate me n' shit again, but then Techno stood in front of me and protected me!</p><p>He also mentioned something about a favor? I don't know what that was about.</p><p>Dream left and then we went back home, now with Techno's pickaxe and rocket launcher!</p><p>The same rocket launcher that he killed Tubbo with.</p><p>...</p><p>Oh yeah! He also gave me a gift for Christmas! He gave me a turtle helmet with a bunch of enchantments n' shit and he also gave me a disc! AND the disc was Wait!</p><p>He has really good taste!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. more progress!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today we got Techno's sword and axe back!</p><p>We went to L'manburg with some soul sand and wither skeleton heads and we threatened to spawn a wither if Ranboo and Fundy didn't give us Techno's sword back. Techno ended up spawning the wither anyway because he needed the nether star I think?</p><p>Ranboo gave us Techno's sword and axe even though we didn't even ask for the axe so that was kind of stupid on his part. I not complaining though since it gets me closer to the discs!</p><p>We also interrogated Fundy and made him give us the nether star from the wither. I think I kind of made him have a breakdown and he almost drowned but I got info from him so it was worth it! Apparently, L'manburg is having a festival in a couple days so we're gonna be there!</p><p>I don't know what we're gonna do, but we'll be there!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. teaming with techno?? maybe??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not really sure about all this.</p><p>Today me and Techno went to check up on our dogs, which we did. I told him that we should blow up the community house because Dream built it and we're going against him and all that y'know? But then he told me that he only cared about blowing up L'manburg. I said that I didn't want to do that, and he said that he needed to tell me the truth.</p><p>He said that he's going to destroy L'manburg, no matter what.</p><p>He told me that I could decide to join him or not, and if I do then he'll help me get my discs back. I said I would join him, but I really don't want to destroy L'manburg. It's my home, it's where all my friends live!</p><p>It's my unfinished symphony! We can't just destroy it!</p><p>I really need my discs though.</p><p>...</p><p>Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we also made a beacon today.</p><p>...</p><p>...I don't know what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. festival day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, I'm actually back this time!!</p><p>I'm back with L'manburg (and unexiled I think so that's POGGERS) because I realized that I wasn't being me when I was teamed with Technoblade.</p><p>So long story short, me and Technoblade snuck into the festival and Ranboo told us that Dream was gonna be there with NO ARMOR so I was planning on killing him but then Dream brought everyone to the community house which was COMPLETELY DESTROYED and he blamed it all on me when I didn't even do anything and then Tubbo was gonna give him one of my discs so I jumped in the middle and told him not to and we had this big argument and then I decided to side with Tubbo instead of Technoblade and I let Tubbo give Dream the disc and now Dream and Techno are gonna blow up L'manburg tomorrow!!!!</p><p>So, yeah, a lot happened but basically, tomorrow Dream and Technoblade are gonna try to blow up L'manburg (AGAIN!!) and we have to stop them.</p><p>I set up chests for everyone to put supplies into for tomorrow.</p><p>Hopefully everyone helps us.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow is Doomsday.</p><p>It's now or never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Doomsday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We lost.</p><p>It's all gone. Down to bedrock.</p><p>L'manburg is finished.</p><p> </p><p>We're going to get the discs back.</p><p>It's going to end just like it started.</p><p>With me, Tubbo...</p><p>...and Dream.</p><p> </p><p>We will get them back.</p><p>Soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the super late update lol all my inspiration recently has gone into drawing instead of writing but this is the last chapter so yeah! hope you enjoyed!</p><p>also thank you everyone for all the nice comments, they make me feel good about my writing lol :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>